Chad With a Chance of Insane Fangirls and Sonny
by hpandtwilitelova420
Summary: Chad was roaming the expensive shops of rodeo drive when he's spotted by crazy fan girls. Read to see what happens when he has to practically run for dear life then land up with Sonny, leaving her to help him. In her house. Alone. One-shot Channy!


Chad Dylan Cooper walked out of the expensive store on Rodeo Drive, wearing a pair of sunglasses and a cap he had donned before leaving his house. He was leaning against a wall, waiting for his security guard who was in the bathroom.

Standing there, getting bored he let his mind wander. Lately his mind had been occupied by one person; Sonny Monroe. But he was Chad Dylan Cooper, he couldn't actually _care. _But that's exactly what he told everyone, that he didn't care. He was lying through his perfect, pearly white teeth.

As he was standing there, occupied by thoughts of Sonny's 'pretty' hair, chocolate brown eyes, beautiful smile, and amazing personality, he heard excited whispers from girls in a nearby tour group.

"Hey, isn't that Chad Dylan Cooper?" one of them said excitedly, making Chad panic.

"I'm not sure, but I could swear those are his lips and cheekbones."

"OMG! You're right! What should we do?" Just as she asked this question, Chad began to walk towards the main road slowly.

And then one of the stupid ones yelled, "CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!! AHHH!!!!!!!!!" That set them off. The whole group of girls, about twenty, started shrieking and running towards Chad. He didn't no what to do so he just sprinted the other way. He was exceptionally athletic and could run really fast, but how long could he hold up?

He was sprinting through the streets of Hollywood for dear life, starting to get a stitch in his side. The girls were starting to catch up to him and a couple of them made a snag for his shirt, tearing the back of it.

The large group of girls crying "CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!!!" was attracting a lot of attention, and quickly dozens and dozens of other girls began chasing him too.

All he could do was keep sprinting. He thanked his lucky stars when the street crossings all said 'GO'. But some idiots stopped there cars over the pedestrian crossing, so Chad had to hop over each car (which is definitely not as easy as it looks in movies) earning annoying honks from the drivers, and he ended up losing his cap in and sunglasses in the process.

He thought this would slow down the fan girls; it did, but just barely. He continued running across the streets now really getting tired. The next crossing was red and he took a moment to catch his breath, thinking that the fans had been held up by the cars, but they quickly caught up with him, and before he had a chance to start running again they started grabbing at him.

"CHAD! CHAD!!" "MARRY ME!!" "I LOVE YOU!!" "AHHH!!!!" He was completely surrounded and confused They started ripping his shirt even more, and managing to scratch him too.

"AH!" Chad screamed. "Help!!"

In the confusion he took a look at the name of the road and realized Sonny lived close by here. He had been sprinting for twenty minutes straight, and her house would take another ten, but it was his only option. The only drawback was that he was he didn't want to look vulnerable in front of Sonny. He was Chad Dylan Cooper, he didn't _do _vulnerable.

He shoved passed all the shrieking fans, feeling bits of what felt like paper all over his body, but he would have to think about that later. He sprinted down the street, which was pretty much empty right now and turned a corner. The area was covered by trees and the road was empty, except for him and the fifty fan girls chasing him.

Again some managed to catch up to him, and in there frenzy, accidentally assaulting him. Finally, he could the gates to Sonny's neighborhood.

_Oh no! The gates!_

He didn't have any other option so he just kept running. As soon as he got to the gates he stuffed a hand into his pocket, pulled out a wad of cash and threw it at the security guard, who stood there stunned. Chad grabbed the bars of the gates and started to climb. It took quite a bit of effort but he eventually reached the top, and when one of the spikes poked him in his stomach he realized how much his clothes were torn.

_Just great, _he thought bitterly.

He kept sprinting down the street without looking back. He knew there was no way that the fans could get to him now, but he just wanted to be safe in Sonny's arms. _Er, I mean, house_ he corrected mentally, lying to himself. And besides, they would probably find a way in somehow.

For the first time he realized he didn't know exactly which house was Sonny's. But as he ran down the street he saw her outside one of the less fancy ones, looking as if she was about to go for a walk or something. When she saw Chad's figure sprinting towards her house yelling, "SONNY!" she stared back, startled.

"Chad, what happened to you?!?!"

"Not… now," he told her panting. He looked around and saw the fan girls had managed to get passed the gate and were running towards where they were now, but hopefully couldn't see them. "Inside! Please!"

Sonny quickly opened the door and let him in. He threw himself onto the wooden floor, panting madly. He looked up and Sonny and couldn't help but smile. He was glad he had an excuse for a racing heart.

Sonny knelt down beside him. He looked awful (well, as awful as Chad could ever look). His hair was completely windswept, he was red and obviously out of breath, his shirt was ripped to shreds, even his jeans were torn, and there were pieces of paper stuck to his chest and back.

"I'll get you some water," Sonny said, hurrying to the kitchen. Chad watched her go, not having enough strength to get up, or do anything for that matter.

Sonny came back and handed him the glass. "Here Chad, drink this." Chad gratefully took the glass and gulped it down in four seconds.

"Thanks," he rasped. "I've been running for over thirty minutes from the obsessed fan girls," he told her, still out of breath.

Sonny couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny!" Chad complained.

"From here… it is." She giggled again.

Chad wanted to argue back but he didn't really have enough energy for one of there daily (or hourly) arguments. "Do you have a bed in this place? I feel dead. And we can't have that. Think about how many hearts will be broken."

Even in this state he managed to be egotistical. Sonny grudgingly helped him up. "C'mon, I'll take you to my room."

Chad took Sonny's hand and she helped him up. Chad felt as if his legs were on fire, and climbing the stairs was agonizing. Sonny was patient, though, and Chad was extremely grateful.

They reached the top landing, and Sonny led him to her room. Once inside Chad took in his surroundings. The color scheme was mainly purple and white. The window had a great view of a man-made but pretty lake. There was a desk in the corner with a lap-top on it, a dresser, a vanity with countless accessories and make-up material, pictures of her friends at _So Random!, _Wisconsin, and there was even a picture with him taken at the "prom." The bed was a queen size and Sonny helped Chad to it, and lied down, sighing in contentment.

"Thanks Sonny, you're the best."

"You're welcome." She turned around so he wouldn't see her cheeks turn crimson.

She turned back around when she heard Chad say, "What the heck?!" He was looking at all the pieces of papers stuck to his chest and back. "You have got to be kidding me." On each one was a phone number and some sort of message, glued to him. "How the heck did they manage that?!" He tried taking one off but it wouldn't work. He pulled harder but that just caused him to yelp out in pain. "Ow! They used super glue!"

Sonny looked closer; he was right. "Sonny, help. Please," he croaked. He sounded so vulnerable.

"Of course; I'll go get nail polish remover." She walked into her bathroom leaving a confused and tired Chad on the bed.

She came back out a minute later with a bottle in her hand. "This is supposed to be good for getting of glue," she explained.

"Oh," was his oh so clever response. Sonny sat on the edge of the bed.

"You're going to need to take off what's left of you're shirt."

"Do you just want to see me shirtless, Sonny?" he smirked.

"Do you want my help or not?" she asked, annoyed.

"Right, sorry." He took of the scraps that were once a shirt.

Sonny began working from the top, taking a cotton ball and trying to rub off the glue, occasionally reading one of the funnier ones.

"'Oh Chad Dylan! We were meant to be! Please call me! Your love, Chloe.'"

"Hey, that's funny, Chloe is Mackenzie's love interest in _Mackenzie Falls._" There was a picture attached. How did they manage that so quickly? "She's kind of cute." Sonny just took the paper and dumped in the trash.

"Hey! What if I wanted that one?"

"Oh, well I'm so sorry. Maybe I should just leave the rest on you too!"

"Ok, ok, sorry! I was kidding!" he said, defensively. She continued taking of the pieces of paper from chest, stomach, and back.

All the while Chad was practically going insane feeling Sonny hands on him. It felt perfect. But he would never admit it. Even Sonny was getting really tingly thinking how any girl would literally give her right arm to be in her position.

Once he was done, Chad sighed happily. He reached over and embraced Sonny, surprising her. "You are the most amazing Sonny I know."

"How many Sonnies do you know?" she asked laughing and hugging back.

Chad pulled back and thought about it for a second and then hugged her again saying, "You are the most amazing _girl _I know."

"Aw, thanks Chad!"

Chad pulled back, but not far. "Who's the most amazing guy _you _know, Sonny?" His nose was two inches from hers.

Her cheeks were turning pink and she was getting nervous. And then she thought of a way to push his buttons. "Zac Efron."

Chad glared. "Oh yeah?" How could she like _him_ and not Chad Dylan Cooper?!

"Yeah."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?"

"Oh we are so good!"

The both turned away crossing there arms. And then they burst out laughing at the same time. Eventually their laughter died down and Chad asked, "Seriously Sonny, who is you favorite guy?"

"Well," Sonny said, turning slightly pink. "Most of the time he's an egotistical jerk. Pretty much ever girl is in love with him because of his looks. He was one sparkly blue eye, and sometimes he can be really, really, sweet."

Chad smiled. "Really? What do _you _think of his looks?"

"I think their irrelevant." She got up to leave but felt Chad's strong hands capture her wrist and pull her down.

Sonny landed right on top of Chad, and could feel his breath on her face. "Do you Sonny? Do you really?" He ran a finger down her arm, leaving a burning feeling in it's path.

"Um, I-I," she couldn't figure out what she wanted to say, but she didn't have to, because Chad placed a finger on her lip, turning them over so that he was on top, and said, "Shh, the time for talking is over."

He didn't know why he did it, how he completely lost control of himself like that, but as he gazed into Sonny's warm eyes he melted, and leaned down and kissed her.

It was slow at first, to test her reaction, slow and sweet. But he was having trouble containing himself, and apparently so did Sonny. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and pushed herself closer.

It was like nothing either of them had ever experienced before. It was perfect. Magical. It was love.

All those months of arguing and those sweet moments they shared. All the sparks that they felt had finally built up, and finally they felt the fireworks. The kiss grew more and more passionate.

Sonny bit down on Chad's bottom lip, causing him to groan. His tongue traced her bottom lip, begging for entrance that she granted. Eventually, both of them needed the air and broke apart, panting.

They gazed into each other's eyes. The way their hearts were racing was nothing like what Chad had felt sprinting for his life for over half an hour.

Chad greedily attacked Sonny's throat and jaw, while Sonny stroked his perfectly smooth hair. They couldn't seem to get away from each other. Now Sonny was on top of him, one arm around her waist, the other stroking her sides.

He trailed kiss across Sonny's collarbone, eventually taking off the checkered shirt she was wearing, revealing the black tank top underneath. The placed their skin touched felt as if it were on fire. Sonny placed kisses all around Chad's bare chest, making him shiver.

They both groaned when Chad's phone ruined it.

"Hello?" he said angrily.

"Mr. Cooper? Where are you?" Oh, it was his security guard.

"Oh, sorry man, I'm fine, I just got caught up with some problem but I'm at a… friend's house right now." He looked at Sonny who was blushing, and stroked her legs, making her shiver this time. "So you go on ahead back to the studio. I'll be there in a little while."

"Yes Mr. Cooper." And he hung, and so did Chad. Sonny gave him a questioning look.

"It was my security guard; he didn't know where I was." She nodded.

"So, we're just friends?" she asked, looking fake sad.

"Does this answer your question?" He rolled over and attacked her mouth again. She smiled into the kiss.

"Yeah, I guess it does."


End file.
